epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Rap Battle Tournament 10 (Round 2): AnimaShaun vs EyeofallEyes
(Exterior; Graveyard; Night: BasaltWolf is slowly walking up to a gravestone. It has “AnimaShaun” written on it) Basalt: (Sigh) I guess I’d better revive this asshole... Afterall we need him to finish the tournament... (He performs some necromantic sorcery in front of the grave) Shaun: (revived now): What the... Who? How? Basalt: Shaun. It’s time. Shaun: Lunch time? Basalt: Tournament time. You need to battle Eyes... Shaun: Oh yeah... I won... and you shot me you asshole! Basalt: That was Kurai. Shaun: WELL KURAI'S NOT HERE... And what about John? Where's he? Basalt: Err... I can only revive people once... Shaun: Fuck. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ERBWIKI!!! Shaun: (Stands up) Right I’d better do this... ANIMASHAUN!!! Shaun: But without John? VS!!! (A bright light is seen behind them and they both turn round. The light appears to contain Eyes) Basalt: He’s all yours man (Walking away) EYE OF ALL EYES!!! BEGIN!!! (bpm: 90) Shaun: AnimaShaun presents the defeat of a certain eye, Because at the end of this battle I predict this eye will cry, I easily won round one; BasaltWolf and you can suck it, But he rap-butchered Hawk so you’re who’s left to kick the bucket, I mean you think you’ll win this? You’ve got yourself a wager, Because my rhyming skills are major, you post-internet-rager, And don’t blow smoke up your own ass although you’d love that done by Thomas, But seriously. How old are you? Grow up. Promise? ‘Cause that tells me that you’re just a pre-pubescent with no dick, As your lack of sack and hairy crack proves something problematic, In brief, my rhymes are solid and structured like a boss, You haven’t even rapped yet but I can tell this is your loss! Eyeofalleyes: I grew up with Thomas and Friends since I was a little child, You have terrible animations, and you draw like a 4 year old, Why don't you try drawing with pencil and paper instead of paint? I can draw better, cause if you saw my drawings, you would faint, I'm 18 years of age, so I've already grown up, and I'm still likin' Thomas, why do have to moan up? You're all sobbin' because John isn't here to help you, Basalt only brought you back to life, so that I myself can split you in two, Your videos on Youtube are so bad, I haven't made a single laugh Gotta stop drinkin' so much Coke, and actually drink something decaf, All that keeping you awake must be makin' you draw like a roadkill, If Basalt can't beat you down, me and my trains and my own creations will, How you gonna beat this guy, Ray the Eye, when you're alone? Without your boyfriend John, you'll be gone, and you'll be thrown, It's like I'm battling against a Male version of Sierrastalker, I'll cut off you're arms and legs, like what happened to Anakin Skywalker. Shaun: Shut up Ray! You're only here because of freakin' dumb luck, You just got through to even out the matches. You freaking suck! You’re extremely esoteric and acutely acrimonious, Anyone who said you were a success was disingenuous, And in case my rhymes have left you baffled – here’s a fucking dictionary, (lobs dictionary) Because If I were to quote Barney Stinson I'd say my raps were Legendary And don't pull the animation card; you know you can't outsmart me, My art's good enough to steal and the best going on this wiki, You’ve got no real rap skill so I’ll get my caps lock pain pill, “MALE VERSION OF SIERRASTALKER” is not good enough for the kill, And a rap battle is no place for your talentless face, So get back to your trolling and training because you’ve lost this rap race. Eyeofalleyes: I'm not even gonna ask, cause I'm not goin' back to trolling, I was told to have calm down, now I have, now I'm strolling, You can't even match your own mouths to your own sync, Your comebacks are even terrible, it's like a time-bomb of stink, Your dictionary's taught me enough, I don't need to learn any boring shit, You want me to troll again? well fuck that, why don't you make a fit? Oh wait a minute you can't, so I'm not doin' this again for you, Cause you're too much of a selfish scottish soda-drinker without a clue, Being a religion hater? this proves that you don't have a soul, Just listen to yourself, you're just about to become a troll, Don't even fuck with me Shaun, why the fuck would you even care? All that caffeine really fucked you up, you have no feelings to share, So stop your bitching, and stick to that lazy AnimaShaun wiki, Before I myself will kick your ass back to where you should be, I'm wondering, did I quit raging just to get trolled by this guy? Well fuck it, you can go back home to your mommy and daddy and cry. Who Won? Aminashaun TheEyeofalleyes Category:Blog posts